Brotherly Love
by salmon000001
Summary: A friend of Ziva's comes over from Israel. Will his presence push them apart, or bring them even closer? TIVA. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this a little while back and it has been sitting on my computer for ages. I won't be writing much now and I haven't posted anything lately as I have a mass of exams to revise for.

Disclaimer; If disclaimers were horses, beggars would ride. If you recognize a character, I don't own it.

Brotherly Love

"David."

Tony was leaning back in his chair watching Ziva.

"….can you pick me up at 8...thanks……Bye"

"Got a date Ziva?" he said, eyebrow raised.

"No, a friend is here, from Israel. I asked him if he wanted to meet me and he said he'd call me later with the arrangements."

"A, friend, huh," Tony said nodding knowingly, although if someone had looked closer they may have seen hints of jealousy.

"Yes, a friend." Ziva glared at Tony. "I've known him since I was a child. He is like a brother to me."

"A brother, sure," Tony said half smiling at her.

"Only you would think it is impossible to be just friends with someone of the opposite sex who isn't related to you."

"Sure you're not friends with benefits?"

"I don't quite get that phrase."

"It means… oh never mind." Tony decided that in the interest of his own safety, it would be better to keep his mouth shut. He sat back in his chair, with his feet on his desk. At that moment Gibbs strode in and he almost fell off his chair trying to get his feet on the floor quickly.

"DiNozzo, you got that licence plate yet?" Gibbs barked.

"Working on it Boss," he said wincing as Gibbs wacked his head.

"Less relaxing, more working DiNozzo, we need that plate."

"Right, Boss."

-----------------------------------------------

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, and they caught the man who had killed Petty Officer Hawkins earlier that week. At six, Ziva got out of her chair and grabbed her coat. Tony got up and did the same.

"We're leaving now Boss, okay," Tony said, and Gibbs just nodded, not even looking up. Tony and Ziva rode in the lift and walked across to the car park in silence. Ziva carried on walking, but half way across the car park, Tony suddenly drew to a halt.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"There's someone by your car waiting for you," he replied his hand moving to his gun.

"Ziva looked where he was looking, relaxed and smiled. "It's just my friend, do not worry." Ziva walked across the rest of the car park quickly.

"I thought you were going to pick me up at my house, Micah," she said smiling.

"Ah, well, it's been 7 years ZIzi, I couldn't wait to see you again," he said holding his arms out and she stepped into them, hugging him. She saw out of the corner of her eye Tony raise his eyebrow when Micah called her Zizi.

"Well, "he said stepping back, "Who's your friend?"

"Tony," he said and held his hand out, "Anthony DiNozzo." The other man shook it.

"Micah Kerem. Do you work with Zizi?"

"Yeah, we've been working together 3 years."

"I've known Zizi since we grew up together in Tel Aviv; she's like a sister to me." He looked at Ziva. "I heard about Ari. I'm sorry, I know you were close." Ziva just nodded.

"Do you want me to drive you to wherever you're staying," she asked. "How did you get here?"

"No thanks, I don't need a lift," he said, pointing to a motorbike parked in between to cars, a few feet down.

"Nice bike," Tony said.

"I know," he said. "Well, I'll see you tonight, Zizi," he said, kissing her on the cheek, as he walked down to his bike got on it, revved the engine, and rode away. Tony and Ziva stood watching, as he drove off. They stood in silence for a few seconds until Tony turned to look at her and broke it.

"Zizi?" He said almost laughing.

"So?" she said punching him on the arm. "I believe it is also quite common in America to have childhood nicknames."

He ignored her and carried on laughing. She hit him on the arm again, a lot harder that before, and he broke of.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his arm. "That hurt."

"Well I was an assassin."

"Zizi the assassin," he said with a grin. She sighed.

"I'm going home now," she said.

"I will see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he said as he turned away to walk back to his own car.

-----------------------------------------------

They sat in a small restaurant a few blocks away from Ziva's apartment. It was summer still, and the last rays of dying light washed through the large plate glass windows that fronted the restaurant. Ziva had a really good time with Micah, they discussed the people they both knew, and laughed and joked, it was almost like they had never been separated.

"You're married now?" Ziva said to Micah.

"Yep, a girl called Rina and we have twin boys, Amir and Tamer. Hang on, I think I have a photo here somewhere," he said searching his pockets. "Ah, here we are," he said sliding the picture across the table to her.

"Cute," she said, and handed back the photo. It had contained a happy smiling family, and she couldn't help feeling a little empty.

"Yeah, I love them to bits. What about you, married, or engaged?" he asked.

"No, not yet." She said, looking a little sad. Micah seemed to pick up on this.

"Anyone you like?" he said smiling, and she blushed.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure he even likes me."

"Who could not like you? You beautiful, strong, smart, and even though you worked for Mossad, you're still caring. Who couldn't like you? Tell me his name, and I could take care of it for you," he said jokingly.

"I don't think I want you taking care of him," she said and looked mock alarmed. "Besides if there's any taking care of to be done, I'll do it myself."

"Well, who is he? Is it this Tony, I met today." Ziva looked up, shocked.

"Why would you think that?" she said a little too quickly.

"It's obvious darling. He likes you, and you like him, yes?"

""Um, I have to go to the restrooms," she said, and left the table. When she returned, Micah dropped the subject and didn't mention it, and she was grateful for that. She didn't need her honorary brother playing matchmaker. The paid the bill and left, Ziva clinging on to Micah's back as he accelerated down the streets, weaving in and out of traffic. Outside her house, he waited before driving off, and pulled out his cell.

"Hello, this is Karem. I wondered if you could get me the address of an Anthony DiNozzo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Final part coming up. Hope you enjoy.

Part 2

The next morning Tony woke up to the ringing of a bell, namely his doorbell. He was slumped on the couch in yesterdays clothes, he had been watching a movie, and realized he must have fallen asleep. He glanced at his watch. 7 am. If he hurried he could probably still get to work on time. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and he sighed, who was visiting him at this time. Still groggy from sleep he stumbled to the door and pulled it open.

"Micah?" he said, blinking in his doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Do you want to come in? Tony asked.

"No than you, this will only take a second. I just wanted to tell you, if you hurt Zizi you will have me to answer. " Micah said this calmly, as if he was discussing the weather. "And don't take this lightly, I'm serious." Micah turned and started walking away from Tony.

"Wait a minute, I wouldn't hurt Ziva!"

"Maybe not physically but there are other ways of hurting people. Everyone has feelings even if they don't show them or if they hide them away. I think my sister is interested in you, and as you are interested in her as well, I was just giving you an early warning."

"What made you think I was interested in her?" Tony asked.

"So you aren't interested in her," Micah said turning around, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I mean yes, uh. I'm not sure."

"Yes you are," Micah said. "And it's pretty obvious really. I mean I only saw you together for a few minutes, and I saw the way you looked at her, and she you."

Tony nodded. Micah walked back up the path and held out his hand. Tony shook it.

"See you around," Tony said. Micah walked off without looking back.

All of the day Tony was distracted. Finally Gibbs snapped at him to go home, and it was only then that Tony noticed that he had been reviewing the same file for over half an hour. Tony picked up his stuff and walked to the elevator.

"You too, McGee, Ziva. Go home." Ziva quickly grabbed her stuff and ran to the elevator, slipping a hand inside before it closed. The doors opened again and she stepped in.

"You okay Tony?"

"Yeah."

"Don't lie to me Tony, I'm your partner and I can tell." She hit the stop button.

"Seriously, nothing's wrong!" he protested.

"Sure?" she said questioningly, suddenly holding a paper clip in her hand that hadn't been there before.

"Positive," he said, though he didn't sound as sure. She stepped closer to him, and he stepped back into the elevator wall. She advanced again, holding the paper clip up in her hand, until her body was pressed up close to his. Suddenly he could smell her perfume wafting over to him; he was close enough to see her individual eyelashes, framing her warm chocolate brown eyes. He was close to her, so close that all he would have to do to touch her face would be to raise his hand. She too had stilled, and seemed to catch his mood. Slowly he pushed her hand with the paper clip in, which was still in the air down to her side, and held it there. He moved forward slowly at first, he didn't want her to kill him, she still had the paper clip; he gave her chance to back away. When she didn't move, he quickly brought his other hand up to the back of her neck, and claimed her lips with his own. Their first kiss was passionate; they had several years of unrealized sexual tension to thank for that. His tongue ran along her lips, she granted him access, their tongues battling for dominance. Her hand slid to his lower back under his shirt. Several seconds later they drew apart, breathless. She looked up at him.

"I think I know what was bothering you."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh," she said.

"Would you like to go out with me somewhere on Friday?" he asked, nervously for one of the first times in his life. After all, he was the playboy Tony, he didn't get nervous with girls anymore. She seemed to think about it.

"All right. But I still have my paper clip, you know."

"You don't want to use it right, though?" he said slightly panicky.

"No, it's just a warning. Don't dirty this up."

"Huh? Oh you mean mess this up? But don't worry, I don't intend to." He leaned down and kissed her again, this one was short but sweet. She stepped back from him, hit the stop button and felt the elevator start moving again. She turned to face the doors.

He moved away from the wall and tucked his shirt back in. The doors pinged open, they both got out and walked through the parking lot in a comfortable silence. At her car, she stopped.

"See you tomorrow then."

"Bye." She waited for a moment, and then turned around to go.

"Wait!" She turned around, and he lent forwards and planted a brief kiss on her lips. He turned around and walked off, leaving her there slightly shocked. Slowly a smile began to creep across her face as she got into her car.

Sitting in the shadows on his bike, Micah had been waiting for Ziva. He had been going to go over to her when he saw Tony walking besides her. He watched the scene play out before him, and saw Zizi's smile. It had been a while since she'd smiled, and he supposed Tony was alright for her to be with, anyone who made Zizi happy was (generally) okay in his book. But he had meant what he had said earlier, the threats. If Tony broke her heart, he would break his face.

Finis


End file.
